Glory and Gore
by IrishRed5
Summary: The Lone Wanderer and Courier must unite to help defeat the new and improved Caesar's Legion as it pushes east. Those left behind must prepare for the worst and cope with the fact that the Wanderer may never return. Everyone faces their toughest task yet, and only through unity can they hope to stop the Legion's momentum.
1. Prologue

Glory and Gore - Prologue

**Elder Sarah Lyons**

**The Citadel, DC Wastes**

"_When I woke up after the purifier and I saw you unconscious on the next bed over, I was so hollow. I felt cheated. I was prepared to die that day. You were supposed to live and carry on the fight and I was supposed to finish what my parents started, even if it took my life. Despite how kind your father was as I was finding my feet, I knew he wished the same thing as I did. So when he put me to Old Olney and Adams I didn't mind. I was angry. Doing what I do distracts me from my other issues. It was the only way I could cope with you being in a coma right after discovering I loved you. He eventually figured out how I felt about you. I visited you every time I was back at the Citadel but most chalked it up as guilt. But your father saw right through that, Cross too. I don't think he minded, or that he didn't like me. He just saw a way to use my feelings to get things done. Especially off the record things like the trip to the west and this plan. I think he saw our relationship as an issue for your future. When we were hammering out this plan we agreed it was best I leave. I'm sorry it had to be this way. But after meeting John and seeing firsthand what the Legion is capable of, there was no way I could sit back and let this continue. Your place is in DC leading the Brotherhood and mine is doing what I do best. I know this isn't what my parents wanted for me, but the Lone Wanderer is what I've became and it is who I am. I don't know what will become of me if I make it through all of this, but I hope you can find happiness. You deserve it. If anyone can lead the wastes through this, it's you. Steel be with you, Sarah."_

The pip-boy clicked, signaling the end of the recording. Sarah sadly looked down at the beat up pip-boy 3000 on her left wrist. It had once been the Lone Wanderer's, Neal's. She listened to it every morning when she got up. She didn't know why she tortured herself like that, but for some reason she hadto. Maybe it was her guilt or her anger.

Sarah put on her Elder's robes and headed out to the yard to begin her workout. She couldn't expect her troops to work their asses off if she didn't do so herself. It pitch black out, but Sarah could navigate her way around the grounds with her eyes closed. She had noticed it had been increasingly difficult to get through a routine she once breezed through. She was getting older and rarely saw action anymore. She didn't know how her father could have stood it in his younger years. He had taken the role of Elder at a young age much like her. Sarah was just about to finish up her run when her stomach lurched. The pain forced her to her knees. She heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Sarah?" a female voice called worriedly.

Sarah didn't respond. She had come to know her newest advisor's voice quite well.

"What happened?" Veronica asked, the small former scribe kneeling beside her.

"I don't know. I haven't been feeling the best lately." She held her cramping stomach.

Veronica had been sent by the Courier to help Sarah and the Brotherhood prepare for the Legion. She had once been one of the West Chapter's scribe, though when she met the Courier she followed him all the way through the second Battle for Hoover Dam. She realized her calling was elsewhere and joined the philanthropic Followers of the Apocalypse.

"I'd better take you to Arcade." She said, speaking of another one of the Courier's followers.

Sarah shook her head, "I can't go stumbling into the med bay like this."

"Ah, morale, right? Okay, I'll walk you back to your quarters and _discreetly_ get Arcade." The smart-mouthed scribe said. For her small stature, Veronica was deceptively strong. Sarah noticed this as she was helped to her feet.

"I can see why you got kicked out of the West Chapter, a smart mouth like that isn't going to win you any favors." Sarah chided through gritted teeth.

Veronica scoffed, "What, are you gonna throw me out too? It's okay, I'm used to being a stray." She said, feigning hurt.

Sarah laughed, "I'm not one to squander favors."

"And here I thought we were friends. All you Brotherhood types are the same, bound by duty." Veronica joked.

"Yeah, honor is _so_ pre-war." Sarah jested with a smirk, despite her aching abdomen.

Veronica laughed, "I'll be right back."

Sarah had to admit, having the witty scribe follow her around was nice. Her sharp remarks always kept things interesting. Though it did make meetings a bit difficult during meetings. Speaking of which, she had one coming up very soon. Sarah had to figure out how she was going to explain why she would be late.

* * *

**Lone Wanderer and Courier**

**Midwest Brotherhood Compound, Chicago Wastes**

Neal and John stood around a circular map of what was once the state of Illinois. The new post- apocalyptic civilizations had been marked on it. They were currently in Chicago, the main base of the Midwest Brotherhood. Before them stood the Elder of their chapter, the massive super mutant whose chosen name was Tecumseh, after the famous Native American chieftain. He was a strategic genius and an excellent speaker, making him an inspiring leader and strong figurehead.

Beside him was his second in command, Alice Forsyth. She was of African descent and stood almost as tall as Neal, but beside a super mutant they all looked small. While Tecumseh hashed out his plans from his solar, Alice was out executing them. She was in charge of the Midwest's most elite unit, Dagger Team. She was as sharp as her machete and her combat skills rivaled both the Courier and the Wanderer. She had begun to help Neal with his melee weapons skill, especially with the machete.

Neal had especially like the super mutant's chosen name, after all, Tecumseh's words of wisdom were his favorite to study. The super mutant and his second were a great team and both had quickly earned the Wanderer's respect. The Courier had not lied when he said the Midwest Brotherhood was strong.

Today was a little different than other meetings. The Legion would be arriving in nearby settlements in a few months' time and they needed to be ready.

"We need to get our infiltrators set up in a month's time. This way we can have informants within their ranks before they reach us." Tecumseh said.

Alice's striking blue eyes looked at Neal for a moment before motioning to one of her Paladins, Neal thought his name was Zane, head of Urban team, the intelligence unit. Neal recalled hearing people call him "In-Zane" behind his back, for all of the crazy stunts his team executed. The ghoul exited the room and was gone for a bit.

Neal couldn't help but marvel at how diverse the Midwest Brotherhood was. It was everything he wished the DC chapter could be. They allowed anyone, even non-humans, to join their ranks if they had a trade they could bring to the table. Their numerous bunkers employed many civilians to aid in upkeep and other supporting roles. It made them incredibly efficient. Neal glanced at the modified logo emblazoned upon the Sentinel's breastplate. The entire logo was blue instead of the varying colors he was familiar with. Alice had explained it symbolized unity and that they did not discriminate who could and could not fight for the cause.

Paladin Zane finally returned with a woman in recon armor following him. When she stood next to Alice she looked small, when she was likely of average height. The young woman appeared to be a stealth specialist. She stood stiffly at attention until Alice dismissed her.

Alice turned to face Neal, "Wanderer, this is Knight Velez of Urban team. You will be working with her a great deal. Paladin Zane has recommended her to be a part of your infiltration team."

Neal nodded at Velez and inspected the recruit carefully. She looked to be of Latino descent, especially with her curly hair tied up in a bun. She looked to be in great shape and light on her feet from observing the way she entered the room. Her dark brown eyes scanned him as well, he could tell she was good at reading people. It was a given, provided she was an intelligence specialist.

Tecumseh cut in after a moment, "You two will have plenty of time to get know each other in the field. For now, we need to brief you on the situation."

"It's been almost three years since we lost some of our operatives in forward positions like Kansas City. Judging by that, the Legion is taking its time and gathering as many recruits and slaves as they can. We have to assume they tortured information out of our operatives and that they know we are here. There is also a chance they merely captured our operatives and assumed them to be civilians, but we cannot know that." Tecumseh pulled out a larger map showing the different Brotherhood bunkers across the Midwest. He pointed to St. Louis with his giant greenish-yellow finger and tossed back the left flap of his blue robes with his other hand.

The blue with teal trim monstrosity that was Tecumseh's robes were so massive that Neal and John had once speculated that they could, along with Alice, use it as tent and live comfortably. But all joking matters aside, Tecumseh was big even by a super mutant's standards.

"The Lone Wanderer, Courier, and Knight Velez along with Urban Team will head to Bunker Gamma, north of St. Louis. There you will prepare for your trek westward. Sentinel Forsyth and Dagger Team will be escorting you there. From there you will start your operation. The Courier is going to stay behind with the Sentinel and run his assignments separately." Tecumseh said, his booming voice filling the room.

Neal noticed Alice give him a knowing glance. He knew exactly what it was about, but he wasn't about to discuss it here and she knew that.

"You leave tomorrow so you have the rest of the day to prepare. Dismissed."

* * *

**Amata Almodovar**

**Republic of Dave, DC Wastes**

Amata stood just outside the chain-link gate of the Republic of Dave. She glanced at Julian as he stood to her right, looking sharp in the hand-me-down power armor. She knew the checkered past of this settlement and she had to remember to try her best not insult its denizens, they had been through a lot. Amata had made sure to thoroughly read the report Neal had written about his encounters with the place. Initially, he had tried to encourage the people to rise up and pick a new leader besides Dave, but eventually he decided it was better with Dave running things. It was important that the Republic of Dave become part of the Compact as soon as possible. Their crop growing would become vital in the coming years.

Amata was doing everything she could to unify the DC wastes, but it was not as easy as she had expected. It would seem the imminent threat of the Caesar's Legion was not enough to persuade the outlying settlements to unify. Part of the issue was Amata did not have a viable evidence that she could show these leaders. She realized that to some she appeared to be a crack-pot doomsday prophet. It had taken some soul-searching and some time alone with Julian to regain her resolve and resurrect her confidence.

"Hi, my name is Amata, I'm here to speak with your leader." She said to the wary man that stood on the other side. The man was young, not much older than Amata was. He wore his hair in a flat top style and gaze fiercely from her to Julian. The intensity of his gaze was amplified by his downward slanting brow.

"Have some respect, I'm second-in-command of the Army of Dave!" the irritable young man demanded.

Amata had heard of Bob, he was Dave's son. An arrogant piece of work with absolute power on his mind. Amata could see why Neal had been so condescending towards the young man. He was her age, nearly twenty two, though he acted as if he were thirteen.

"I didn't mean any disrespect, Bob, I just want to talk with your father."

Bob's eyebrows creased so tightly they almost looked vertical on his forehead, "How do you know my name?"

"I'm a friend of the Wanderer's. I'm told your dad owes him a favor. That's why I'm here."

Bob frowned before reaching out and unchaining the gate. As Amata crossed the threshold, Bob shut the gate swiftly behind her.

Julian grunted in frustration, "What the hell?"

"Only one allowed in at a time, asshole." Bob said smugly.

Amata raised a hand towards Julian to stop him from doing something they would all regret.

"I'll be fine, Julian." She said calmly.

Julian didn't appear convinced for he glared hotly at Bob.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll take great care of your girlfriend here." He taunted.

Amata resisted the urge to respond and simply pretended not to hear. Julian was not as subtle as he muttered curses under his breath.

There were a number of things that Amata saw that raised red flags in her mind. The way the people acted around her, it was as if they rarely met outsiders. It was the way the vault had reacted towards James and his infant son she now knew. This place reminded her of the vault and if she was right about that, Amata had to guess this "Dave" would remind her of her late father.

As Bob practically kicked the door in to the large house at the end of the settlement, Amata noticed that this building was not a place for meeting. This house was actually a house for only one family. The metaphorical 'first family'.

"Dad! You've got a visitor. She says she's a friend of the Lone Wanderer or somethin'!" Bob shouted.

Amata could see three children of varying ages running about the house. There were two women sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"But I don't like mommy number two. What's wrong with just one mommy? But President Daddy says he needs two mommies." A blonde little girl said to the older looking of the two women, who hushed her.

Amata did her best to keep her expression from showing shock. This might be worse than she initially thought.

One of the women stepped forward and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Rosie, President Dave's first wife." She reached out a hand to Amata which she took. The greeting was interrupted by the younger of the two women.

"First wife?! I'm the first wife! YOU'RE the second wife and not good for anything!" the blonde yelled. She didn't look too much older than Amata.

Thankfully before the argument could go any further, Dave came down the staircase.

"Cool it you two!" he warned. He shifted his attention to his latest guest.

"Did I hear Bob right, a friend of the Wanderer?" Dave asked politely.

Amata nodded, "Yes, sir. I was hoping I could run something by you."

Dave looked hesitant and a little irritable, but he hid it well.

"Oh, alright. Right this way."

* * *

**Elder Sarah Lyons**

**The Citadel, DC Wastes**

The morning briefing was especially dry today. New recruits were being sent to test their skills on the Anchorage simulation. Most of her meetings recently had to do with either reports on the recent in-flux of new recruits. The Brotherhood was taking on numerous outside recruits for the first time. The other high ranking members attending this meeting had been surprised at the number of capable recruits that had turned out. Sarah knew that she had Amata and Reilly to thank for that, Their respective parts of the operation had been going surprisingly well. Amata's coordination of the civilians within with alliance was excellent. She had managed to secure the pledge of Rivet City, the large settlement within an old world war ship had been a huge win for well-being of the wasteland as a whole. A large chunk of the recruits were from there. Sarah had also received word that the remaining scientists from Project Purity had offered their services. They were currently working on sustainable food sources. That was especially important in the confines of a steel ship.

Sarah glanced over at Veronica who was haphazardly taking notes at Rothchild's report on rebuilding Liberty Prime. Veronica had been instrumental in helping Rothchild and the other scribes on narrowing down what parts they would need and what common items would work. They were a long ways away from operational, but things were going much better than anticipated. Rothchild had initially been hostile with Veronica, but once she backed her talk with solid skill, he had welcomed her.

Sarah passed through the rest of the meeting in a blur and finally made it to some quiet time for administrative tasks. Though command was something Sarah excelled at, she wished more than anything that she was back in the field. Command in the field was one thing, leading from a boardroom was another…and Sarah didn't enjoy it at all. While her father was still around to help, his coach was infuriating at times. She wanted to scream at him for dropping this burden upon her. Why didn't he just do this himself? But then she knew why, he was so old and frail. He deserved a little retirement, didn't he? That was a question Sarah hadn't yet decided the answer to. He had essentially forced the peace and happiness in Sarah's life away from her. It was for a good cause, sure, but the way in which he did it was all but inexcusable. Sarah despised him for it.

Sarah flipped through reports from Reilly and Amata that had been delivered late last night. It reminded Sarah that she wasn't the only one who had given up much for the greater good.

Amata had been through a lot in the last six months. Her life had essentially been turned upside down. Though most of it was beyond her control, she had risen to the occasion when the Wanderer had asked it of her. Sarah honestly didn't think the vaultie had it in her, but Neal's confidence in his former flame had proven correct. Amata was an excellent leader. While she was not the field commander Sarah was, she was great at inspiring morale of the average wasteland denizen. She was kind and compassionate, yet she was firm when needed.

Sarah flipped through her reports on pip-boys. Amata had been instrumental in securing a large amount of pip-boys. She was able to salvage older ones from the vault and find the people to get them in working condition. Reilly's mercs were also scavenging other vaults for more pip-boys. Though many of them were found damaged or nearly destroyed, a few of the former Vault 101 citizens knew how to fix them and had begun working on them. A steady shipment was making its way to Fort Independence.

Sarah wasn't handing out pip-boys to just anyone in the Brotherhood. Only high ranking Brotherhood soldiers and scribes were given one. Even so, it had to be earned. As far as the Operation: Anchorage simulation, Head Scribe Rothchild had devised a cheat to make it work without each individual needing a pip-boy. Basically put, there was one pip-boy used by all for the simulation. After it was used, a scribe would simply wipe the contents of the pip-boy so the next person wouldn't pick up where the other left off. The only drawback was the soldiers using it more than once had to start from the beginning. Rothchild was working on a way to skip through sequences.

Sarah looked at Gunny's report on recruit progress and was mildly impressed. There were only a few recruits on the verge of washing out. Gunny was in charge of training soldier recruits while Veronica was unofficially in charge of scribe recruitment, since Rothchild's genius couldn't be 'wasted' on such a task…or so he puts it.

Sarah was pleased with the progress the Brotherhood was making. She was actually pretty good at leading, though more indirectly than she was used to. Sarah made her way back to her room with Veronica hot on her heels. When she opened the door, Arcade was waiting for her. The look on his face was as impassive as usual.

"What is it?" the scribe demanded.

* * *

**Knight Frida Velez**

**Midwest Brotherhood Compound, Chicago Wastes**

Knight Frida Velez watched as the Lone Wanderer trained with Sentinel Forsyth and the former NCR soldier and friend of the Courier, Boone. The Wanderer wielded a machete surprisingly well for having picked it up less than a month ago. As she studied her soon to be partner, she couldn't help but recall the heavy glance between the Sentinel and the Wanderer. Most around the base were too intimidated by the Wanderer's reputation to let their gazes linger on him and really observe him. At least while he was looking. Frida had been surprised that he was about the same age as she. How someone so young could amass such and impressive track record intrigued her. The Wanderer's life has been the furthest thing from easy, but it forged an impressive warrior.

As she watched him trade blows with the Sentinel, Frida's trained eye could see a hesitation in his swings. There was an invisible weight that held him back. Perhaps lacking closure? Frida would have to talk with him more to get an indication. If they were going to be put through hell and survive, there must be no distractions.

Frida noticed she and the Wanderer weren't all that different. They both had enormous responsibility thrust upon them at a young age. They were both highly gifted individuals, though their talents varied from one another. The Wanderer was an impressive physical specimen, much like his Mojave counterpart. But it was what made him that intrigued Frida. If she was going to work with him, she needed to know how he thought and how she could guide him. She knew the Legion well, so teaching him what impressed superiors and what made them upset would be paramount. His life was not even the main concern. As far as she knew, the Wanderer was nearly indestructible physically. When it came to the mission though, he needed to stay on task and make the right calls when he was being tested. She wouldn't be there for everything, but her team could prepare him. Frida gave the Wanderer one last evaluating look before heading to find Dr. Navid.

* * *

**Elder Sarah Lyons**

**The Citadel, DC Wastes**

"You're working yourself too hard." Arcade said simply.

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. The new program demands my attention day in and day out."

Veronica seemed to have an idea, for her head turned quickly to face the young Elder.

"Are Elder's allowed to take leave?" Veronica asked. Arcade approving expression encouraged the idea.

"That depends." Sarah said, not committing.

"Well, what if it's business related?" Veronica asked carefully.

Sarah's eyes narrowed, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, how about we take a little tour and check out the status of a few places. See how things are going and get a feel for how the changes are affecting people." Veronica said, still being purposely cryptic.

Sarah nodded slowly, "Okay. But I'd need more details before I can schedule that."

"You've got it ma'am."

* * *

**Lone Wanderer and Courier**

**Midwest Brotherhood Compound, Chicago Wastes**

"How long do you have?" John asked quietly, glancing around the room cautiously. His piercing blue eyes met an equally hardened gaze as he waited for a response.

"Not much." Neal said grimly. "I wish there was another way."

John gave him a knowing look.

"There is a bright side to it." John provided.

Neal looked at him quizzically, "How do you figure?" he asked.

"All of the pain you've experienced…It fades away."

Neal considered this for a moment "Yeah but if it meant keeping the few really good times…I'd deal with it."

John nodded, "I agree, you can't count on your second time around being better than the first like it was for me…but hey. Who knows? Maybe it'll all turn out okay." He said hopefully.

A silence fell between the two as they both considered that. They exchanged a hard look that said they both knew that wasn't going to happen.

John frowned, judging by the creases on his face, it was an expression he wore frequently.

"Try not to think about it too much…" he said, fidgeting with his hands for a bit, "At any rate, you're making great progress. The Think Tank might be able to salvage—er—some of it." He said, quickly editing his word choice as a sister in steel passed by.

Neal nodded, though unconvinced.

He got up and headed for his room. His room wasn't anything special, though none of past dwellings had been. His favorite by far had been a certain Sentinel's back east.

He sat down the single bed, the old springs giving a slight creak under his weight. Neal weighed much more than usual for a man of his build thanks to his upgrades.

Neal slipped off his boots and slid them under his bed before lying on top of the covers. He looked around the single room. It wasn't much different from his room in the vault, but by Brotherhood (and wasteland) standards, it was a luxury few had.

The main reason he had a room to himself was his severe nightmares and sleep talking. Though it was precautionary, intelligence didn't want him to give away the mission or the urgency of it. They also wanted him to have some time to reflect, while he still had it.

Neal thought about Sarah most of the time when he was settling in for bed.

_The Lyons' Pride had just taken out a large pocket of super mutants near the Smithsonian. Spirits were high then, they had only the super mutants to worry about after the Enclave's defeat. They had decided to camp out instead of making the trip back in the dark. Everyone was settled in and Colvin was elected first watch. _

_Neal and Sarah had snuck off to secluded area for some highly anticipated alone time. Their secret romance was at its most passionate in the time following the war with the Enclave. The Brotherhood as a whole was more lax with no substantial enemy to fight and the distribution of aqua pura was a very positive duty that they hadn't had before. _

"_The way you liquefied those mutants today…hot." Neal flirted jokingly._

_Sarah rolled her eyes, "Wow, charmer. Is that the best you've got?"_

_Neal gave her an indignant look, "Please." He said mildly. He smiled and lazily draped an arm around her waist. _

_She smiled, then frowned at a thought, "I wish we didn't have to hide this."_

"_I know, But duty comes first." said Neal._

"_For once I wish it didn't." said Sarah bitterly._

"_It doesn't right now." Neal said, leaning in and kissing her. He broke the kiss for a moment, "Right now, we're off duty." He kissed her again, more deeply. What followed was their first time together._

As Neal drifted off to sleep he remembered that she was what he fighting for. If he survived they might just have a chance for the forbidden dream to become a reality.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the prologue to the sequel, Glory and Gore. If you have not read the previous story, The Wanderer's End, you may want to. Things might not make sense otherwise, but it shouldn't hinder your reading too much. Glad to be back!**

**New Note: There seemed to be a lot of confusion regarding this prologue. I put this prologue in The Wanderer's End to let some of the followers who do not follow me as an author that I will be starting a sequel. For further updates please go to story page Glory and Gore.**

** I apologize for not clarifying, I rushed this out a bit. I'm also sorry for the lack of transitions, I usually put the lines in but I was in a bit of a pinch so I forgot to. I also took one of your suggestions and put a character and location in bold and underlining so you know who you're reading about. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Lone Wanderer

Midwest Brotherhood, Chicago Wastes

The Lone Wanderer sat atop the Brotherhood compound, staring out at the vast ruin that once was the vibrant city of Chicago. He sighed as he thought about the long journey he was about to begin. This wasn't the first risky job he'd been on, but this was the most dangerous. He told himself that this was the last one. A means to an end, just like the rest had been. But this time he really meant it. If he made it out of this desperate plan alive, he would take it as a sign of a well-deserved retirement. He was only twenty three but he felt as though it had been decades since he left the vault.

Neal scratched his growing beard unconsciously as he noticed a presence behind him.

"What is it, Velez?" He asked, folding his arms. His hair blew in the wind, it was long enough that it began to curl. He had never let his hair get this long before, at least not voluntarily. But this was for the mission, he had to look the part of a waster, so as not to give away his identity or connections to the Brotherhood.

Frida's brow rose, mildly impressed that he was able to detect her. She sat down next to him, dangling her legs from the roof fearlessly.

"We leave soon. I figured it best that I get to know you." She said, turning to look him in the eye. His clear blue eyes gazed back at her with a guarded expression. He was still handsome despite his currently shaggy appearance.

"What do you want to know?" Neal asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I need something that will trigger your memory." She admitted.

"How much do you understand about it?" he asked.

"We are going to perform a procedure similar to the one done on the Courier. We will replace your brain with something the Think Tank developed. Your intellect and skills will remain intact, but the memory portion will take some time to return. We're taking advantage of this so that when you are captured there is no chance of you giving away anything to the Legion. Eventually you should gain total recall and by that time you should be high up in the Legion and therefore able to cripple it from within…in theory it should work. I'm no science type. That's just what your Courier friend told me." Frida said, all the while gauging the Wanderer's reaction. She realized there was a lot that could go wrong. By gaining as much information as possible, she hoped she could tip the scales in their favor.

"Aren't I supposed to look for Cass while I'm in?" the Wanderer asked.

"You won't remember who she is. That's my job." Frida said.

The Wanderer nodded, glancing out at the landscape before collecting his thoughts and speaking, "Well, I was born in the Jefferson Memorial in DC and my mother died in childbirth. They had been working on creating a source of clean water before she died. The project fell apart due to my birth and my father fled to Vault 101 to raise me somewhere safe. I grew up an outcast there, I never knew why until after I left the vault. But I did have a very close friend named Amata… when we were teenagers we became a little more than that much to the Overseer, her father's, chagrin…"

"_You seem perfectly healthy to me, son." James said, his tone implying he knew Neal was faking._

"_Really, Dad. I'm sick." Neal pressed, running a hand through air unconsciously. The sixteen year old Neal had at the time decided on the pompadour hairstyle. He was a little nervous about unveiling it to his peers for the first time. Especially since Butch had already claimed the hairstyle as his trademark. Even though Butch was bigger than him, Neal had made a hobby out of pranking him. It didn't take much to outsmart the bully. _

"_This doesn't have to do with taking the G.O.A.T. now does it?" James asked warily._

_His son avoided his gaze. It wasn't the G.O.A.T. he was nervous about, he was by far the smartest of his peers, though Amata wasn't too far behind._

"_No? Then what is it?" James asked, though he had his suspicions._

"_Can we talk about…Mom?" Neal asked, his blue eyes meeting his father's brown. James' breath caught in his throat as he saw Catherine's eyes looking at him. He recognized a great deal of his own features in his son, but Neal's eyes were entirely Catherine's._

"_Your mother was an incredible woman… Smart and beautiful. She had such plans for you." James' eyes narrowed as he caught on to his son's tactics. "And now you're trying to stall." He said with a small chuckle. _

"_Just remember, son. There is always a solution, you just have to find the right angle. Go on now, I don't want your mother's ghost coming back to haunt me because our only son was a garbage burner." James quipped. He patted his son on the back and was mildly impressed at the muscle tone he felt. Neal had been taking exercise very seriously lately. James only hoped it wasn't for the wrong reasons…like beating up Butch DeLoria._

_Neal rolled his eyes at the time, but he would later use this phrase on a daily basis. It was a big part of his success in the wastes. At the time though, he didn't know how that phrase would help him gather the courage to ask Amata out._

_Neal zipped up his vault suit and made his way towards the classroom. He could hear the sound of feet and the grumbles of his peers. As he made his way up the steps, Neal's attention was taken by the sounds of Butch and his moronic Tunnel Snakes gang laughing. Neal knew all too well that they were probably picking on someone. As he rounded the corner, he could hear Butch on the other side of the pillars._

"_I'll show you a real Tunnel Snake, Amata." He said, trying to sound seductive and macho._

_Neal felt his usually cool and collected demeanor turn a 180. He felt his pulse rise ever so slightly and a heat rise off the back of his neck._

_Neal stepped around the pillars to see Amata surrounded by Tunnel Snakes. She stood with her back against the wall, looking both uncomfortable and fearful. She was smart enough to know that the gang mentality was a factor here and to tread lightly. Butch was standing close enough that his body was nearly touching her. She was the first to spot, she looked at him hopefully. _

"_Where's daddy now, Daddy's girl?" Butch teased._

_Freddie, Wally, and Paul were all sniggering to themselves when Wally noticed Neal standing there._

"_Hey Butch, look who's here!" said an excited Wally._

"_What do you want, nerd?" Butch said, turning away from Amata and walking towards Neal._

_Neal could see Amata desperately shaking her head, trying to dissuade Neal from getting involved._

_Neal's heart was beating a mile a minute, but he wasn't going to let Butch and his cronies get away with his._

"_Leave her alone, Butch. She's too smart for you." Neal retorted._

_Butch merely looked at his gang buddies and laughed, "What, is she your girlfriend?" _

"_Neal, NO!" Amata said fearfully. All of the Tunnel Snakes were gearing up for a fight. _

_Butch turned and smiled at Amata, "You see? She knows you're gonna get your ass kicked."_

_Neal cursed his reddening face, but stood firm._

"_Oh I don't know, Butch. I think you're nothing without your bootlicking wannabes to help you." Neal said, standing his ground. He had dreamed about this moment for years, it was just like his tenth birthday. Only this time he wasn't going to run. As terrified as he was, Neal knew this was the only way to get Butch off his back for good._

_Butch and all of his buddies seemed to take issue with what Neal said and began to crack their knuckles menacingly._

"_Alright, nerd. Let's see what you've got." Butch said, and without warning he took a vicious swing at Neal's head._

_It was as though time slowed down. Adrenaline pumped through Neal's veins and he assessed the situation automatically. In perfect recall, Neal remembered the self-defense manual he had read cover to cover countless times._

_Neal ducked Butch's swing and drove his knee into the jerk's stomach. As Butch crumpled and clutched his stomach, Neal couldn't resist driving his elbow down into Butch's spine. He was face down on the floor immediately. Neal paid for his complacency with a slug to the face from Wally. He heard Amata gasp as he fell flat on his ass. He quickly recovered with a leg sweep. Wally landed face first on the concrete floor with a sickening thud. Paul Hannon swung at Neal as he returned to his feet. Neal caught the punch and countered with a nasty right hook. Neal felt the hair on the back of neck tingle. His instincts told him someone was behind him. Neal whipped around to find Freddie Gomez fearfully approaching him, his heart wasn't with the fight. Neal glared at him coldly and delivered a push kick to his torso that sent him sprawling backwards. _

_Neal felt a hand on his chest and distant voice. He whipped around, prepared to fight. He turned to see the fear on Amata's face._

"_What… the hell was that!" she said, her voice shaking. _

_Neal was breathing heavily, he turned to see everyone groaning as they lay on the floor. Neal looked at his shaking hands in shock, there was blood on his right hand. Wally's blood._

_He turned back to Amata. "I didn't mean…"_

_Before he could finish he heard Security Chief Hannon shout, "Grab him!" _

_Neal let himself be drug away by the men, he glanced back at Amata who was trying to stop them, tears in her eyes._

_An hour later, Neal was being interrogated by the security staff, though their methods were very questionable. Neal's father was having a very heated argument with Paul Hannon Senior and the Overseer. Officer Gomez stepped between them and told them to cool it._

"_I just talked to Freddie and he told me they were harassing Amata and Neal stepped in and stopped them."_

"_But Gomez! He hurt your son!" Hannon added._

"_My son knows what he did was wrong. He got what he deserved. Alphonse you owe that boy a thank you." Gomez said, his arms folded, showing he brooked no argument._

"_I'm the one in charge here!" the Overseer shouted._

"_You let your guards beat my son for standing up for _**your** _daughter!" James shouted back._

_Amata stepped in too, "Dad please!"_

_Alphonse softened a little as his daughter's hand fell on his arm, "Everyone is dismissed. I want to have a word with young Mr. Washington." Everyone seemed rooted on the spot. "Alone." He added irritably. Everyone left, except Amata._

"_Amata." Alphonse said, raising his voice._

_She widened her stance and met her father's cold eyes determinedly. _

"_I won't let you hurt him." She said firmly._

"_Amata I just want to have a word with him. It'll only be a moment. Wait outside." Amata glanced at the bloodied and bruised Neal fearfully for a moment, but relented. Clearly wanting to believe her father. _

_Alphonse moved over towards Neal who sat with his hands cuffed behind his back and over the back of the chair._

"_Now listen and listen good young man. While I appreciate you stepping in while my daughter is accosted by those rats, you took justice into your own hands. You overstepped your bounds. I don't know what it is that makes you feel entitled and above my laws, but remember that next time I won't let you off so easy. Next time you set a toe out of bounds…" the Overseer clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. "You don't want to get on my bad side." He undid Neal's handcuffs roughly._

_Neal met the Overseer's eyes defiantly, "Your bad side? When have I ever __**not**__ been on it?" Neal left the room, finding Amata waiting for him. She hugged him tightly. Neal did his best not to blush as she sadly looked him over, especially his blackened eye. _

"_Thanks for getting rid of them. Jerks." She spat. "Like it's my fault my dad's the Overseer." _

"_Never did get to take the G.O.A.T. Not that I'm disappointed." Neal said with a smirk._

_Amata laughed a little, "You're not off the hook yet. They rescheduled it to tomorrow." _

_They passed the doctor's office where James and Jonas were patching up the Tunnel Snakes, albeit very begrudgingly. _

_Neal avoided looking at them, but Amata all but gawked. The groans of the wounded Tunnel Snakes made Neal smirk a little to himself. They didn't sound so tough now. _

_They turned and headed in the direction of the cafeteria, they were the only ones there._

_Amata finally turned and looked at Neal, her expression thoughtful._

"_You didn't have to do that, you know." She said quietly, avoiding looking at his battered face._

"_Of course I did. You've had my back my whole life." Neal said with a small smile._

_Amata finally looked at him, "Still…Thank you. Where did you learn to fight like that?"_

"_A book." Neal said, it was a phrase he had used often._

_Amata gave him a disbelieving look, "You expect me to believe that you read and book and suddenly you're an expert? You fought like you've done it hundreds of times before…it was like you knew their punches were coming, even when your back was turned."_

_Neal realized she looked a little fearful and suspicious. He didn't like it at all._

"_I didn't dodge all of their punches, Amata." Neal disagreed, motioning to his face._

"_Still… It was amazing…and terrifying…" Amata said looking away again._

"_I didn't want to fight them, but I had to defend myself. It felt good to finally stand up to them." Neal said without knowing he was smiling. _

"_That's what I was afraid of. Just…please don't let my father hear you say that." Amata begged._

"_Hey," Neal said lightly grabbing her arm as she tried to walk away. "Amata, you know me. You know I did it as a last resort. Just trust me, it won't happen again."_

_Amata looked up at him apologetically, "I know. It just scared me. The look on your face was…so cold. I've never seen you look like that before."_

"_I suppose I was little angry, and my survival instincts were kicking in." Neal explained._

_Amata appeared to accept it. "I'm sorry."_

"_No harm done." Neal said good-naturedly._

_Amata tried to ease the tension, "Can you believe Butch said you were my boyfriend?"_

_Neal's half-hearted laugh and slight blush caught Amata off-guard._

_She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment as if seeing him differently for the first. As a young man instead of simply her best friend. Everyone had always teased and heckled the two of them growing up for being so close. But they had always laughed it off. She had always had a crush on Freddie Gomez growing up. Amata hadn't really even taken a moment to consider Neal liked her. Or the fact that puberty had done wonders on his appearance. She had heard the other girls whisper about how handsome James was, and that Neal was starting to look like him. But to them, he was still geeky, threateningly bright and painfully shy Neal. Amata looked him over and suddenly everything clicked._

_Before she knew what she was doing, Amata felt Neal's lips on hers. Both were very awkward and untrained, but spellbound._

_Amata pulled away and tried to catch her breath, she stared horror-struck at Neal who was blushing like her, but equally as shocked._

"_I shouldn't have done that." Amata said looking at nothing in particular. She was thinking about what would happen if her father found out. He already suspected something between them._

"_I need to go." Amata said shakily, stumbling away. Neal reached out for her, "Amata, wait!"_

"Oooh, forbidden romance. Those are the best kind." Frida joked.

Neal smirked but didn't say anything.

"But you're with the Sentinel now though, if I heard correctly." Frida said slyly, her dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief. Neal could see his partner to be was skilled, she had every advantage, clever and attractive.

"She's Elder now. And… I honestly don't know anymore. If I survive this…maybe." Neal said with a sad shrug.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire." Frida said, referencing Neal's choice in forbidden romantic partners.

"Doesn't matter now. I won't remember them in a few days anyway." He said firmly, trying to assure himself that he would survive. As painful as some of his memories were, it was worth keeping the good ones.

Frida looked at him sympathetically, "You'll get them back."

He nodded, "I trust you."

"How do you know you can?" Frida asked, surprised he trusted her so readily.

"I have to if this is going to work. I know you wouldn't do this unless you were entirely committed." Neal said firmly.

Frida smiled at him and nodded, "You're right about that. Let's get going. The sooner we get there. The more time we have to prepare. You can tell me more about you on the ride there. For future reference, I'm going to need some powerful memories. I think the one you told me about was good, but I'm going to need more just in case."

* * *

Elder Sarah Lyons

Outcast Outpost, Capital Wasteland

It felt good to be in power armor again. Sarah had missed being out in the field. While this technically didn't count, it was a boost from the mental state she had been in. A group of knights guarding the entrance to the former Outcast Outpost. She was shocked she knew so little of it before. Knights and Scribes stood at attention as she passed. She gestured for them to be at ease absently as she gazed around at the vastly improved fort. Sarah had always dreamed of retaking all the Outcasts had taken from her father, but now thanks to Neal, it was hers. The Brotherhood's. But at what cost?

Sarah turned to Veronica who was also quite impressed with what she saw. The scribe appeared to have something on her mind.

"How are you feeling?" Veronica asked politely.

Sarah waved her off, "Better than I was."

Veronica was no longer looking at her, she was looking in the direction of the approaching Head Scribe, Rothchild.

"It's good to see you, Elder." Rothchild said with a smile.

Sarah smiled at him as well. Though they hadn't always seen eye to eye, Sarah had known Rothchild her whole life. Even if he was stubborn sometimes, he was always looking out for what was best for her and the Brotherhood.

"Are you ready to see it?" Rothchild said with smirk.

Sarah noticed Veronica seemingly vibrating on the spot. It was clear the scribe was more than ready.

"Yes." Sarah said. She noticed both Rothchild and Veronica glance at Sarah's pip-boy briefly.

They made their way down the stairs into the heart of the fort. Sarah could see electrical wires running all over the place. She noticed the word caution written in bold red letters across the floor in front of her.

"Ten hut!" a knight called out, all of the others (scribes included) stood at attention.

Sarah told them once again to be at ease. She stepped into the room in which Operation: Anchorage lie. The machine was massive and unlike anything she had ever seen before. Sarah could hear Veronica let out an awed breath.

Suddenly everything went dark and the great machine powered down. The only light in the room was Sarah's pip-boy, it shone brighter than usual and binary code flooded the screen. A whirring sound filled the air and the machine powered up once again. Everyone looked around, confused.

"It has never done that before." Rothchild said, quickly looking over the screens. He and the rest of the scribes were punching in various codes but nothing seemed to be working.

Sarah glanced down at her pip-boy and was startled to see the entire screen blank save for one word…ENTER

Sarah looked at Veronica who nodded.

Sarah took off her power armor and moved towards the chair at the center of the machine. She sat down and heard her pip-boy whirring, automatically plugged into the supercomputer. A screen slid in front of her and she was contained in a spherical chamber. Sarah found herself in the heart of arguably the most important part of history. She smiled to herself, excited for some action, even if it was fake. She was about to be a part American history, an episode few had seen.

"Hooah." She said to herself.

* * *

Amata Almodovar

Republic of Dave, Capital Wasteland

Amata shuddered as she exited Dave's home. She felt like she needed a shower after dealing with him. She had gotten what she wanted, but it hadn't been easy. Especially with the overwhelming desire to slug the bastard in the face. The way his sleazy eyes hungrily traveled up and down her body every so often. It reminded her of the time Butch DeLoria had sexually harassed her. Thankfully Neal had stepped in. Amata reminded herself that she was stronger now and more capable.

"Is that him?" Amata heard a woman's voice ask behind her.

Amata turned to look at her. "Is what who?"

"In the fancy armor. Is that the Lone Wanderer?" one of Dave's daughters asked, blushing a little as she pointed at Julian.

Amata shook her head negatively, "That is the Lone Wanderer's old armor, but that's not him. It's my friend Julian."

The young woman seemed disappointed. She looked at Amata a moment before reaching in her pocket and proudly producing a picture.

"Look, I took a photograph of him when he was here last. I listen to all of Three Dogs stories about him." She said brightly. Amata was amazed to see someone had a working camera outside of the vaults and had the know how to develop them properly. The girl looked to be about Amata's age.

Amata looked at the photo, instantly feeling nostalgic. She had taken a few photos with Neal growing up in the vault. Neal was standing with his arm draped obligatorily around the girl's back. His smile seemed genuine enough, he still looked as handsome and charming as ever. The hardness he developed upon leaving the vault was present in his appearance as well.

"Neal." Amata said happily, glad to see Neal had met some friendly people out here in the wasteland. It seemed he had no trouble making friends out here. He was not the same awkward, brainy kid he was in the vault. She hadn't even realized she had spoken until the young woman's expression changed.

"Wait a minute. You're that vault girl aren't you? The one that he talked about in one of his interviews!" the girl said excitedly.

Amata gave her a confused look, but before she could speak she heard Julian clear his throat.

"We should get going." He said awkwardly.

Amata shot him an equally as confused look.

"I'll explain later." He said quietly. Dogmeat came around at Amata's heels and trotted alongside them.

* * *

Elder Sarah Lyons

Former Outcast Outpost

Sarah was amazed at everything she had experienced thus far. She was proud to note that she would have been a great soldier during the Great War as well. She couldn't help but wonder if she could have made difference. Sarah had met the great General Chase, it was an honor having grown up learning his strategies.

Sarah stood and watched in both amazement as Jingwei fell upon his own sword. She heard the cheers of the power armored soldiers around her and she felt happier than she had in a long time. This had renewed her confidence in her combat and command skills.

Sarah's smile faded quickly as the screen before her began to flicker. Sarah watched as a man in T-51B power armor moved to stand in front of her. He removed his helmet and smiled at her. Sarah's jaw dropped.

"Neal…" Sarah managed to whisper.

"It's good to see you, Sarah." He said with that heart wrenching, genuine smile. The same one he had given her when she stepped out of the Vertibird on the Enclave Mobile Base.

"What is this?" Sarah asked looking around.

"John and I made a few modifications to the program. This way you can talk with me…or at least part of me." Neal said smirking at her. His toothless smile was as peaceful as she had ever seen it.

"So this isn't real?" Sarah asked, reaching out to touch him, but her hand slid right through him.

"No. It's all a simulation. It's important you don't forget that."

Sarah looked around, "Why do this?"

"The point is to help you prepare for what's coming. Operation Anchorage was great for preparing the United States' troops for this engagement, but that doesn't benefit your people. However, I need to verify that it is you operating my pip-boy and not someone else." The Neal hologram said.

Sarah waited for him to instruct her, all the while trying to decide if her anger towards him was more powerful than her love. She was, in truth, very lonely.

"What did I ask you, twice, the first time we met?" Neal asked, getting that grin he always wore when he thought he was being clever. His clothing changed to the armored vault suit he had worn when they first met.

"Are you sure you're not recruiting?" Sarah quipped with a small smile, identical to the one she wore when he originally asked her. His surprising skill and cheeky comments had irked her. Especially since some of them she couldn't stop from making her smile.

Binary code became visible, surrounding them as they transformed into the wasteland. Sarah realized Neal had vanished and in his place, a group of men in armor charged her. Like the many raiders she had fought, they only carried melee weapons, but Sarah was surprised with the speed and skill they possessed. She took more hits than she could normally afford, thankfully she felt herself heal miraculously at the conclusion of the skirmish.

Neal reappeared, this time wearing the scarred leather armor he had entered the Citadel with, helping Dr. Li and her scientists along. He had limped a bit but still managed to help a surprisingly burly scientist along. She had been quite impressed and amused at running into him again.

Sarah remembered the glassy look in his eye as he sat Garza down and staggered to his feet. He never let the signs of exhaustion show in his face, but his body was clearly battered and worn down. He had collapsed against a pillar and caught his breath, refusing any offer of assistance. There were scorch marks and bloodstains all over him. Sarah had seen him a few hours later treating himself, during that time she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that he had survived through so much with so little training. Only much later would she admit that she found him attractive. She hadn't even allowed herself to consider it until she heard Dr. Li say she was deliberately avoiding him because he looked like too much like James.

"I know you must be angry with your father and myself, but you must remember that we love you, Sarah." Neal said, lips still smiling pleasantly at her, though there was a hint of apology in his expression.

"But what he asked you to do…"

"I know I resent it at times, but I have to remember that I agreed to it. Your father is capable of seeing me in a light that does not cloud his judgment. We both, more than anything, wanted to stop this before it became your problem."

"That's twice now." Sarah said sourly.

The hologram seemed to frown a little. "I'm doing everything I can to make it back."

Sarah didn't have anything to say. She was still seething.

"The program will now work as Rothchild wishes. He is close to figuring it out. Unlike the scientists of the old world, Rothchild realizes what he has here." Neal's hologram said.

"The Outcasts, why did they have to die?" Sarah asked, angrily. She harbored no love for them, but it didn't sit well with her regardless.

"They did that to themselves. When I aided Protector McGraw and got the locked armory open, the others turned on him when he allowed me to have some of what we found inside. I tried to save him…and Specialist Olin, but I couldn't. Without his leadership, they began to fight amongst themselves. I did not personally kill them, but I cannot completely wash my hands of that. I did what I felt I had to. Whether it was the right decision or not, I doubt I'll ever know."

Sarah couldn't listen to any more, she tried to detach the pip-boy from the machine, but it didn't work.

"Be ready for anything, Sarah." Neal's hologram said, as he spoke he transformed. Now wearing an ornate set of armor she recognized only from pre-war history books. The last thing she saw of him was an unsettling, hard expression. The screen then went blank and Sarah was back in reality, her head spinning with everything she had learned.

* * *

Amata Almodovar

Canterbury Commons, Capital Wasteland

Amata had been quiet the whole trip back. She had listened to Julian explain about how the Lone Wanderer was a legend around the Wastes and how Three Dog, the DJ of Galaxy News Radio was heavily responsible for spreading it. Three Dog used the Lone Wanderer as a symbol of hope and shared his stories with the wastes. Julian speculated that some of them were a bit exaggerated, but he couldn't know for sure. From time to time, Neal would stop in and do an interview. He never revealed anything too earthshattering about himself, but in one of his interviews, he had been asked if there was girl back in the vault.

"Here's the recording." Julian said, handing her the holotape.

"You have a holotape of this?" Amata asked, clearly judging him.

"Yeah," Julian said defensively, "Hey, you have no idea what the Wanderer means to us out here. For once there was someone who was strong enough to take out the bad guys and fight the good fight!"

Amata could see the truth and conviction in Julian's eyes.

"I believe you. This is just all new to me." Amata said, apologetically.

"I get it." Julian said with a reassuring smile.

Amata popped in the holotape and pressed play on her pip-boy.

"_Good afternoon, children! This is Three Dog, coming to you live from Galaxy News Radio! Boy do I have a special treat for you today, kiddies! The famous Lone Wanderer is here in the booth and has agreed to do an interview! That's right, Mr. 101 himself, fresh from his rescue of Big Town!"_

The recording paused for a few moments.

"_So kid, I've heard people talk about Germantown Police HQ. They say it's crawling with Super Mutants. Most people won't go within miles of it. But you went in and saved the captured Big Town folks?"_

"_That's correct."_

"_That's correct, he says, as if it were a walk in Rivet City."_

"_No, it wasn't easy." Neal corrected, "If I'm being completely honest, it was pretty terrifying at times too."_

_Three Dog laughed, "Listen to that, folks. He's as humble and level-headed as they come. So what's your next heroic act going to be?"_

"_Well, I'm currently helping my father and a science team from Rivet City on a big project… I can't really say much more on that."_

"_Ah, so you did find Dad after all." Three Dog said happily. "I knew you would."_

"_Yes, it took some work but I did. Which come to think of it, I have a bit of a heads up for people. I've recently returned from Vault 87 over by Little Lamplight and the place is crawling with Super Mutants. Avoid it until the Brotherhood and I can come up with a solution." _

"_You heard the man folks!" Three Dog echoed. "So, Wanderer, tell us about yourself."_

"_Well, I can tell you this. The rumor is, I was born in Vault 101, and I can tell you, that is completely false. I was born out here just like all of you. But if some of you are getting ideas that the vault might make an exception for you and let you in, don't waste your time. Go to Megaton or Rivet City instead, Vault 101 doesn't like us outsiders."_

"_Wow. I'm sensing some bitterness, is that right?"_

"_A bit, yes. Leaving wasn't necessarily my choice, but hey, I like out here!"_

_Three Dog laughed, "You know, I think you're the only person I've ever heard say that. Say, Wanderer, you're a strapping young man and charismatic, too. While we're on the topic of the vault…Was there, by chance, a girl?"_

"_There was."_

"_Really. So do you consider yourself taken?"_

"_Well, considering I'll probably never see her again, no I do not."_

"_Ya hear that ladies? The Lone Wanderer is available!" Three Dog joked. Neal uncomfortably clearing his throat could be heard._

Amata stopped the tape. "That doesn't explain how that girl was able to pinpoint me as this 'mysterious girl'."

"Well, you _are_ wearing a vault suit underneath your armor." Julian pointed out.

Amata glanced down and realized that what he said was true. The characteristic blue jumpsuit peeked out in places, but it wasn't as overt as Julian made it out to be.

"Right. Well, now that that's taken care of. Let's get some sleep."

Amata stripped down to vault suit and shifted the blanket over her. Julian followed suit and laid down beside her. Rather than snuggle up, he seemed to have caught on that she was preoccupied and gave her a respectful amount of space. Amata was thinking over the day when she and Neal began their secret romance. It was a few days after Neal fought with the Tunnel Snakes. The G.O.A.T. had been rescheduled because of it and now everyone was healthy enough to participate, much to their disappointment.

_Amata was sitting in the back of the room, hoping to avoid attention. She made a point of shuffling in with the other girls and sitting near them so she could avoid the Tunnel Snakes…and Neal. She listened to the girls talk about the fight animatedly._

"_I can't believe Neal beat up Butch." Susie Mack said, sounding both surprised and disappointed._

_The other girls all nodded and voiced their agreement. They all turned and looked at someone who had just entered the room, all except for Amata. Amata watched from the corner of her eye as Neal went and sat in his usual spot in the front on the other side of the room. He noticed Amata wasn't sitting there and looked around for her, she avoided his gaze awkwardly._

"_Amata, Neal was looking at you." Christine said conspiratorially. The other girls giggled. Amata tried to look surprised instead of annoyed._

"_Was he?" Amata said, trying to sound disinterested._

"_Wait, are you mad at him?" Christine observed._

"_No…Why do you care?" Amata asked, unable to hide her irritation._

_Christine looked around at the other girls with a smile._

"_You're kidding, right?" Susie asked. When Amata didn't respond, Christine spoke up._

"_Well, I guess if you're not interested then I'll have to go talk to him after class."_

"_What?" Amata said confused. Christine rarely spoke to Neal unprompted._

"_Come on, Amata. Neal beat up Butch and his gang for you! That's so romantic! And don't act like you haven't noticed how he's gotten handsome…" Christine mused._

"_Just like James." Susie added in a sultry voice. _

_Neal happened to be looking over at the time, the girls all giggled and waved at him. He gave them a half-hearted wave with a confused look on his face. He looked at Amata again, apparently hoping for an explanation. He didn't appear to have a clue that his heroics had made him the new hot item in the vault. _

_Mr. Brotch had called the class' attention and passed out the test. After answering the last question, Amata wanted to sink into the floor after reading it. She could feel her peers' eyes trailing towards her. She quickly moved over to hand in her test._

"_Ah, the supervisory track! Congrats, Amata." Mr. Brotch said cheerily, oblivious to the stares her classmates were giving her._

_Amata muttered something inaudible and slunk to the back of the room. She heard Neal get the vault medic staff track, though it was no surprise to anyone. Amata glanced back in the room as she exited to see all of the girls surrounding Neal and giggling animatedly at things they normally would have rolled their eyes at. It was times like this that Amata didn't understand the behavior of her gender at all. In an equally inexplicable act, Amata stormed from the room. She didn't fully understand why she was upset, she just was. Stupid hormones. _

_Neal had eventually caught up with her and forced her stop with a gentle hand on her shoulder._

"_Why are you avoiding me?" Neal asked innocently. Amata's eyes narrowed, for someone so smart he really could be oblivious sometimes._

"_You really don't know? You haven't noticed how differently everyone, especially the girls, are treating you?" Amata said reproachfully._

"_Yeah, but why are you upset?" Neal asked._

_Amata felt her face redden, "No, I just…they're not your friends you're just the new item because you won a fight."_

"_Hey, you're the one who's avoiding me! Wait a minute, are you jealous?"_

"_No!" Amata responded too quickly._

_Neal didn't appear convinced, "Look, for what it's worth, you've been my friend since I can remember and you've always stuck up for me and had my back, even when it came to standing up to your own father, the Overseer no less. It means everything to me and I'll never forget that. No one will ever replace your friendship. I may have always joked that I liked Christine Kendall, sure she's pretty, but it was only so you didn't figure out who I'd been in love with since I was ten years old. I really enjoyed that kiss we had, but I understand if you didn't and only want to be friends. So when you're ready to start talking to me again, you know where to find me." Neal said, before striding off._

_Amata sat there, awestruck for a good few minutes, processing what he had said._

_Amata had run down to the Reactor level where Neal was constantly practicing with his old BB gun and modifying it. He was bent over the workbench with his blue jumpsuit unzipped at the top and tied around his waist. Underneath he wore a white cotton t-shirt. _

_He turned to see who it was. Upon discovering it was her, his expression became cautious._

_Amata moved over to stand near him. "I didn't know." She said, then she leaned in and kissed him. So began their secret romance._

Amata kicked herself for not noticing how he felt for a long time, especially after he left the vault. They could have had more time together, but it was all in the past now. They had both moved on. Still, it served as a reminder to her that she owed it to Neal to help the wasteland in any way she could. She snuggled up to Julian and drifted off.

* * *

Bunker Gamma

St. Louis Wastes

Neal stared at his feet, nearly lulled to sleep by the rhythmic noise of the vertibird. He was doing his best to calm himself. It reminded him of the downtime before he attacked Adams Air Force Base. Neal tried to remind himself there was still time and revel in his favorite memories while it lasted. He thought of his parents. His father had always said that they had big plans for him, but he doubted that the things he had done were what they had in mind. Well, except Project Purity. Neal knew he wasn't the visionary his father was, it made him wish he knew his mother all the more, perhaps he was like her in that respect. Above all, he knew that they were proud of him, regardless. It took him a moment to realize that they had landed and blindly followed Velez off the bird.

He made eye contact with Forsyth, who gave him a respectful nod. John and the others were already moving towards the outpost with their rucksacks slung over their shoulders. Neal followed suit, only he had no belongings. It was part of the assignment. Neal frowned as the thought struck him and unconsciously rubbed his left wrist where his pip-boy used to be. He never realized how much he relied on it until he took inventory one day. It was difficult to memorize all of the things he possessed, especially since it changed so often.

Neal followed the group as they headed into the base. He was still only slightly aware of what he was doing, operating on autopilot. Neal simply followed Forsyth while the others unpacked their things. They all met up in the cafeteria and ate while Forsyth gave everyone their assignments. Everyone moved busily to begin their work. Everyone except Neal, Frida, and John. Forsyth's hard gaze trained on the three.

"This is the beginning of the end." She said resolutely. "From here, it will be touch and go. While there are many involved in this plan, it truly comes down to the four of us. You were chosen because you give us the best chance for success. Because you are the best at what you do. It won't be easy, you can be sure of that. But as wasters, our very existence has been difficult by nature and we're the most stubborn of them all. Stubborn is good. Stubborn means we will _not_ stop, we will not falter, until we succeed at what we set out to do. Now, let's set out and finish this fight!"

Everyone gave a nod. Neal and Frida reciprocated Forsyth's clenched fist and arm folded across her chest, the Brotherhood salute.

"Steel be with you." They said to one another.

John reached out and clasped Neal's hand. "You've got this kid. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Me too." Came Frida's voice from over Neal's shoulder.

"Gee, thanks, ma and pa." Neal joked, but the smirk didn't quite make it to his eyes. The others laughed.

Forsyth placed a hand on Neal's shoulder, "Time to grab some gear, you've got a hike ahead of you."

_A Week Later…_

Neal licked his badly chapped lips and heaved a ragged breath. He felt like he had when he first left the Vault. Sure, he had been injured far worse and had to suffer through it, but this was different. He was out of his element without his pip-boy. He had no clue where he was, but he knew he was getting close. He was sweating profusely and getting exhausted. He stood up straight and circled around to try and orient himself.

_Where the hell is that bunker?_

Neal spotted a collection of fires in the distance. While his past experience told him moving towards fires wasn't the best idea, he decided to go with his gut feeling that things would work out. He drew closer and realized it was a small tribe of some sort. He crept just outside the tent circle and peered in. He drew his knife just in case.

"Fear not, stranger. We will not harm you." A male voice called.

Neal was surprised they were able to detect him, but he supposed his exhaustion was getting the best of him. He peered out around the corner of the tent.

"Come, sit with us." The man called again, he had long bushy hair and an equally unkempt beard, but a kindly smile.

Neal obliged, he silently moved over, warily eyeing the tribe. They all smiled at him. Women, children and elders alike all sat around the campfire. Save for a few sentries.

The kind man passed Neal a water. It was irradiated, but Neal didn't care at this point.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Neal." He answered.

"Well then, Neal, welcome. My name is Hugh. We're nomads. We originally came from what's left of Kansas City, but the Legion has taken that. I just hope we aren't too late."

Neal almost choked on the water he drank. He tried not to look around at the fearful faces around him. He hoped they weren't too late as well, but he knew the odds were squarely against them.

"Do you mind if I rest?" Neal asked, leaning back onto the dirt. It was feeling particularly soft right now.

"Not at all." Hugh said.

Neal wasn't asleep long when he jolted awake at the sound of blood curdling screams. He turned to see a spear impaling a man nearby. He flew into survival mode, wrenching the spear from the man's back. For some reason he felt sad, as though he knew the man.

Three men in strange armor charged him. Flying on pure instinct Neal thrust the spear through the first attacker's face, then the second. The third swung a blade at him, which he dodged and swung the back of the spear at the man's hand, dislodging the sword from his grip. He sent the spear through the man's chest. Neal flew into a frenzy fighting off attacker after attacker while the screams of the dying filled the air around him. He felt his legs bite for some reason. He couldn't remember anything, he could barely remember his own name. It didn't matter now, all he could think was survive. He swung the spear around him, keeping the growing numbers of attackers at bay. Each time one tried to take a swipe he would feint at them and swing, doing his best to keep them back.

"Most impressive." A cold voice mused.

Neal kept his attention on any potential attackers.

"You are strong, too strong to be a lowly wastelander. What brings you to our territory"

Neal still didn't speak.

"Shall I kill him, Decanus?"

"Nay. You would fail. Allow me to test his mettle."

The circle opened so an even more oddly dressed man stood across from Neal. He drew a blade as well and swung it with more expertise than the others. He moved forward and took a few cautious swings, which Neal swatted away. He came at him again, this time more aggressively. He managed to get Neal's spear away from him. Pressing the attack he swung thrice. Neal managed to dodge them and swim past his attacker. They both turned and faced one another again. The Decanus could see that his opponent was exhausted. As much as he wished to press this further, he knew losing such a resource could only be bad.

"Capture him." He ordered.

Neal tried to fight off the crowding attackers, but a swift strike to the back of his skull by a blunt object sent his world dark.

Boone watched the whole thing through his binoculars. It was impressive to watch. He only hoped the kid could make it without being found out. He shook his head as he stood and set off for the rendezvous point. This whole thing was crazy.

"And so it all begins…" he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lone Wanderer

Caesar's Legion Outpost, Kansas City Wastes

Neal awoke completely naked. His hair and beard had both been shaved. He glanced around him to see at least ten other men beside him, they too were clean shaven. They all looked at one another both fearful and embarrassed as they were kicked by armored men and screamed at. They were being ordered to stand. Neal's instincts told him not to look anyone in the eye, especially not his captors. Another captured man made that mistake and was beaten down and ordered to stand again. Neal's mind was unsettlingly blank as he listened to the slew of demeaning words cast in his direction. He felt and thought nothing. The numerous scars along his body meant nothing to him, he couldn't recall what a single one was from. He was a blank slate.

"You are now property of the Caesar's mighty Legion! You will learn to be Legionnaires, soldiers in his army! Being a Legionnaire does not simply mean knowing how to fight. It also means conducting oneself as befits a Legionnaire! Laying your life down for the Caesar and his mighty nation is a privilege you must earn!"

"The first thing you must learn is to salute your superiors and say thusly, 'Ave, true to Caesar."

The responses were surprisingly good, though one could easily hear the fear in their voices. A particularly scrawny and meek boy on the end caught Neal's peripheral vision. The Veteran Legionnaire seemed to notice him too, but he said nothing for the moment.

"Now, you will learn to fight. We have a few…insubordinate slaves that need to be taught a lesson. Prove yourself against those whelps and you might just find yourself in Legion armor."

* * *

Amata Almodovar

Capital Wasteland

Amata and Julian continued on their way back to Fort Bannister. The Republic of Dave had been a hike, but it had likely been worth the effort. Amata was pleased with the success she'd had in at least somewhat unifying the settlements and outposts around the DC wastes. Connecting the dots hadn't been easy, but the pipeline she had set up was working quite well. While she couldn't take full credit since she piggybacked off the Aqua Pura distribution, she did succeed in bringing previously resistant settlements into the fold.

They spotted what looked like a massive boy holding an ice cream cone. There was a surprisingly well preserved section of pre-war structures that surrounded it. Amata looked down at her pip-boy and saw that the settlement was called Paradise Falls.

"Paradise Falls. Why haven' we gone there?" Amata asked Julian.

"It used to be a slaving hub." Julian explained grimly. As they got closer, they noticed some sort of writing on the settlement walls. They cautiously approached curious as to what it was. On the dirty white walls 'LW is watching' was spray painted in blue on the wall. Next to it were a series of surprisingly good paintings. Some served to enhance the crude spray painted while others depicted the Vault-Tec vault boy with 101 written on his back, holding open a gate while slaves poured out. An inscription was nearby that said 'Liberator'. Another section proclaimed 'Join the Good Fight—Temple of the Union'.

Amata wondered if Neal had actually written the warning.

"He was captured and brought here once." Julian pointed out.

"What?" Amata barked in shock.

"Yeah, Tenpenny put a bounty on him and Talon Company found him. He escaped though. How he did it is beyond me. Slave collars blow up if they're removed without the key. I'd be willing to bet a lot of caps he was injured too. They always injure new captures, especially bounties." Julian mused.

Amata was still getting used to the idea of slavers and how common it was. It was proving hard to wrap her head around.

"I can't imagine…" Amata said, almost speechless.

"But he all pretty much put a stop to slaving once he had the resources. Then he went and intentionally got himself captured and drug to Pittsburgh. I was good with being a slave just the one time." Julian joked.

Amata stared at the mural for a moment longer, feeling all the more regretful about sending Neal out here the more she heard about the things he endured. But what choice did she have?

"I bet Alejandra did this. She was always artistic." Julian said with a smile as he noticed the Temple of the Union reference. "Come on, we should get going." He said playfully patting her posterior.

Amata only smirked at him. She was amazed at how he was able to stay so relaxed all the time. He always smiled and told her 'lots of practice' with that irresistible twinkle in his dark brown eyes. Amata had never imagined a relationship with him would develop when he came forward to ask for the open vault doctor position, but then again her whole life hadn't gone according to plan. She pulled her recon helmet back over her face and continued on their walk, with luck, they could make it back before sunset. Amata was eager to deliver the great news to Reilly. Things had been going well lately, it made her wary that something was bound to go wrong. She wasn't about to wait for that to happen. Amata was nothing if not proactive. Even though sitting back seemed the more desirable option it was too easy. She was not going to let herself grow complacent. She remembered how desperately she wanted to take a shower and shuddered at the reminder of Dave.

* * *

The Lone Wanderer

Kansas City, Caesar's Legion Outpost

Neal glanced down at the glisten of blood on his machete blade. He and the recruits had been forced to kill the disobedient or rebellious slaves in a small arena. The veteran legionnaires training them had told them it was a rite of passage. If they could not bring themselves to do it, they were beaten and drug from the arena. Neal didn't know what happened to the few who had not been able to kill the slaves, but he could tell it wasn't good. Neal found it interesting that any of the overzealous recruits that took a bit too much pleasure in killing were also reprimanded though not as badly. They were firmly reminded that they were ordered to kill the slaves not to brutalize them. They demanded the ultimate obedience and left no room for interpretation or twisting of orders.

Neal wiped the blood on the dead slave's ragged outfit as the corpse lay before him. Staring down at the poor soul's horrified expression Neal still found no emotion whatsoever. He felt something heavy and unforgiving thrust into his chest, his arms instinctively extended to catch the weight. He quickly regained his lost breath and looked down, finding he was holding the armor of his captors, along with white underclothes.

"The day is just beginning. Now each of you must adapt to your armor. It both protects and limits. You must learn to stretch those limits to become strengths. Before you can enter battle you must have the stamina to last the battle or in many cases, multiple. TO THE HILL!" the veteran legionnaire barked.

As Neal found his place at the foot of the hill, he spotted young boys no more than ten also being drilled. He suspected many of them were in far better shape than these recruits. Neal also noticed a section off to one side where Brahmin with packs were lined up. There were traders standing near them, preparing their wares for inspection by a legionnaire in a unique set of armor he had never seen before.

On the drill leader's go they surged up the hill, their armor flapping and clunking as they went. They quickly made their way back down the drill instructor, while on his way down Neal made eye contact with a woman wearing a cowboy hat. She stared at him as though she knew him. Neal continued down, listening to instructions. Everyone seemed happy enough to hear their armor would eventually be fitted. They surged up the hill again and again until recruits began to collapse. A voice in Neal's head told him not to stop and help. This proved to be correct when the veteran legionnaire howled that only the strong survive in the Legion. Saving another would only get you killed. They moved on to practicing with the machetes. Apparently this was preparing them to fight while tired.

The surviving members had been show to their tents and rewarded with a rest. Neal lay on his cot and finally thought everything over. His memory consisted of being awoken in the middle of the night by legionnaires and fighting for his life, then he found himself here. There was more there, it felt as though it was sitting at the edge of his mind. He just couldn't quite remember. He let it go and considered the 'voice' that had guided him. If he couldn't remember anything about himself, where was this coming from? He quickly drifted off to sleep, knowing he would be up early again the next day.

* * *

Elder Sarah Lyons

Megaton, Capital Wasteland

Sarah and Veronica were both looking at the massive mural painted on the side of Neal's old Megaton home. The man wore in T-51B power armor with the trademark 101 painted on one pauldron and the Lyons' Pride logo on the left breastplate, right above the heart. Sarah did her best not to gawk at the amazing accuracy, right down the minute details. There were phrases and titles all around the painting. One phrase seemed to lead into the others: "That crazy kid from vault 101…" Then titles and words of praise had been written around his likeness by citizens from the wasteland. It was beyond anything Neal could have imagined, Sarah was sure. She also could tell the artist had purposely avoided painting Neal's face or name anywhere. It was similar to how Three Dog never used Neal's name when talking about him. It was as much about protecting his well-deserved privacy as it was about upholding the persona of the Lone Wanderer. Sarah also fondly noted the Brotherhood had an equally large mural with the core values and common phrases written around the logo.

The Brotherhood was treated with the utmost regard for their efforts in defeating the Enclave. All Brotherhood soldiers ate free in Megaton. They were also profusely thanked by the town's citizens. Sarah decided she was going to enter the house, she fingered the key Neal had given her anxiously. She also noted that Veronica had been noticeably silent. Sarah unlocked the door and entered. The house was surprisingly well kept by the robotic butler, Wadworth. Veronica finally spoke upon spotting the Vault-Tec bobbleheads.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed looking them over.

Sarah looked around, remembering the good times they'd had here. This was one of the few places where they felt like they didn't have to hide their relationship. Sarah spotted a holotape on the table, she popped it into her pip-boy and played it. It was James' unique voice was easily recognizable he was talking about how it ate at him to leave the vault and his son. He also mused for a bit about how Neal was handsome and smart just like he was.

"Someone's a little full of himself." Veronica joked.

"You wouldn't say that if you got the chance to meet him. He was…very handsome." Sarah said awkwardly.

"So you go after his son, makes sense." Veronica teased. Sarah rolled her eyes, "Yes, that's exactly how I rationalized it." Sarah deadpanned.

Wadsworth jetted over to them, "Welcome! May I get you a refreshment?"

"Two Nuka Colas." Veronica piped up, inspecting the butler with intrigue.

"So, how did you do it?" Sarah asked, upon seeing Veronica's confused expression she clarified, "The hologram."

"I suppose I did make it sound like I was accepting full credit, at least so Rothchild could hear me, but that wouldn't exactly be the whole truth. It was very much a collaboration. We used a lot of tech from the vault John came from." Veronica explained.

"Wait, John is from a vault?" Sarah asked, surprised at this new information.

"Yeah, one with cryogenic freezing. He's actually a marine from Great War. I know I'm referring to it with the same enthusiasm as say, the weather, but I really don't know much about that. He doesn't like talking about his life before the war." She explained.

Sarah nodded slowly, filing the information away for potential use later. "That's amazing."

Veronica's eyes widened in agreement, "You're telling me."

Wadsworth had brought them their ice-cold Nuka Colas and quietly returned to cleaning.

"So," Veronica segued awkwardly, "How do you feel?"

Sarah got the sense there was more to her question, but she realized she hadn't thought about that the whole trip. She supposed that meant Veronica had been right.

"Pretty good, actually. The fresh air helps." Sarah said. She then cast Veronica a suspicious look, "Why?"

"Well…" Veronica said, looking down at her feet. "Arcade had this theory about what the problem was."

"Stress, right?" Sarah answered, giving Veronica one of her intimidating scrutinizing looks.

"Yeah, only… There was something else he wanted me to confirm." Veronica said sheepishly. She reached out and handed Sarah a pre-war box of some sort. There was a pharmaceutical logo on it. Sarah almost dropped the box when she read the printing. It was a pregnancy test.

"Are you kidding me?" Sarah asked, not able to decide on whether she was more pissed or terrified.

"Well if you're not, then good, right?" Veronica provided hopefully.

"I guess." Sarah said with a shrug. This whole thing seemed really silly. She'd been with other men before Neal and nothing had happened.

Sarah made her way to one of the only working bathrooms in settlement, thankfully it was in Neal's house. Sarah did as the package instructed and paced in front of the mirror. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. She glanced down at the stick. She checked the box to see what one line meant.

Negative.

"See, I told you." Sarah said, exiting the bathroom and holding the stick out for Veronica to see.

Veronica flushed, "Uh, Sarah…" she pointed at the stick.

Sarah turned it around and looked at it, it was positive.

"Oh shit." Sarah cursed weakly.

Veronica decided at the moment protocol could go fly a kite. She wasn't one for following it closely anyway. She reached out and hugged Sarah, half expecting her to punch her.

"We have to tell him." Sarah whispered.

Veronica broke the hug and moved over to the ham radio. She called in to the Citadel and did her best to be subtle about getting them to track down the Wanderer. Veronica operated under the guise that they needed help with the simulation. There was silence for at least an hour, or at least it felt that way. Time seemed to move slowly.

"Scribe Santangelo, we have recently received word that the Wanderer's deep cover assignment is already underway. I apologize, but there is no way of contacting him now." The scribe responded.

Veronica cast Sarah and apologetic look, unsure of what to say. Sarah just stared silently at the table before her.

The pain and misery he had endured over the past few days made it hard to even move. His muscles were weak and incredibly sore. He had a few new scars. As he struggled to bring himself to stand at attention, he forced the pain he felt from reaching his face. Blood from a gash on his forehead trickled down into his eye and he blinked it away, but made no move to wipe his eye.

"You can take one hell of a beating, I'll give you that." The veteran legionnaire said. "Harden your emotions for to do the Caesar's will you must be decisive and swift. You must not question the orders passed down to you. And above all, you must not falter from our code."

A sinister smile passed across the legionnaire's face. "The Decanus that found you thought you might be command material, or a spy. Let's see if you can take the reins for a while. Send them out." The legionnaire said coldly.

Neal had no idea what the legionnaire was getting at. He looked over at the other exhausted recruits, they eyed him with hostility and desperation.

"Move out!" Neal shouted, meeting their glares with a glare of his own.

"_Make them fear you or they will never respect you." A voice in his head said._

He marched with them and carried the cadence. He occasionally checked back to see that the flag was still flying and held in the proper position. They were beginning to get the routine down, but he could tell they were itching to do something new. From the discussion they had with one another in their tent at night, they had pretty much accepted that this was their new life. Many of the men were at least happy they had a consistent meal and someone to back them up. Neal had to agree with that sentiment. It was much better than wandering the wastes doing…whatever it was he was doing before he was captured.

They gathered inside the gates after finishing their tour. They fully expected to practice with their spears or spar with their machetes, but it appeared their instructor had other plans.

"Ten hut! The Centurion approaches!" Marcus, their instructor and veteran legionnaire also stood alongside them at attention. As the Centurion passed each soldier saluted. His armor was magnificent and seemed to make him appear taller. The cold, impassive look on his face told Neal that he was as battle hardened as they came…and putting on a show of toughness for his subordinates. The Centurion glanced around at the men gathered before him. Neal found himself enthralled.

"Legion, consider yourself fortunate enough to take part in the dawning of a new era. Each of you before me shall play no small part in bringing forth this new age. Our Caesar's vision of glory lies in eastward expansion. The order has been handed down from the Caesar himself that this cohort will have the privilege of executing the first strike in our campaign for the east. We will strike the first blow that shall send fear into the hearts of all who lay before us!"

All of the Legionnaires raised their machetes and roared in response. All of the _Contubernia_ gathered and met up with their Decanus. They were to leave in the night and strike a settlement as their first major engagement. All of the newer legionnaires were to go first and clear out any resistance before the main force moved in. Sunset was only two hours out so Neal's group was sent to the Quartermaster to get their machetes sharpened, which meant they were fully recognized as legionnaires. It was tradition before every scouting mission or major engagement, every legionnaire got their machete sharpened. The higher ranking legionnaires did it themselves at their leisure. They were also each presented with a throwing spear. They all put their helmets on and prepared to head out. Neal looked around at the others in his _Contubernia_ and saw the fear in their eyes. Sure, they were blooded, but not in the true sense. Slaves didn't count. Neal only wondered how many of his unit would die. Would he?

* * *

Amata Almodovar

Kaelyn's B&amp;B, Capital Wasteland

"Up ahead is major raider haunt. We could do a lot of good by taking them out." Julian pointed out. He pulled his sniper rifle from his back and nodded in the direction of the crumbling house. They were both kneeling behind a collection of rocks so as not to be spotted.

Amata glanced down at her pip-boy and saw the place was marked as Kaelyn's Bed &amp; Breakfast. She saw that not too far past it was Vault 106.

"Vault 106…why does that sound familiar?" Amata whispered.

Julian shrugged, then began to scan the area. "Looks like six raiders…and a dog."

Both travelers turned and looked at Dogmeat, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

"I'll keep Dogmeat here with me. See if you can sneak around and lob some grenades." Julian suggested.

Amata took a few grenades from Julian and added them to her belt. Dogmeat gave a pathetic whine when Julian told him to stay with him.

"Wait for me to take the first shot." Julian said, "And be careful."

Amata nodded and slid her recon helmet on, vanishing into thin air. She quietly made her way around the house and onto a hilltop. She bit back a gasp of surprise when she spotted the dog Julian mentioned. It was sniffing the air. Amata slid her silence 10mm from its place in her belt along her back and aimed. She two steady shots and then a third to finish the dog off before it could cry out. She quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed, but it didn't appear anyone had. Amata took a step forward and heard a ticking noise that made her heart jam into her throat. She automatically reached down and pulled the mechanism out of the center of the mine and heard the ticking subside. She sighed a breath of relief and dropped the ball of wires.

A gunshot rang out that made her jump. The sound of a human body exploding came shortly after that. Swears and screams filled the air as the confused raiders tried to figure out where the shot came from. Another shot rang out and another raider dropped. Amata grabbed a grenade, waiting for two raiders to draw closer to another, then she threw it. The grenade fell short and merely alerted them of her position. Thankfully, one of them was dropped by Julian's rifle. Amata drew her sawed off shotgun as the remaining raider fired at her.

"Hey over here!" he shouted.

Amata slid down the rocky outcropping and put her back to it. They would be on her in a moment.

She bit her lip as they taunted her.

"Found y-" The raider didn't get to finish his sentence. His head erupted into pulpy matter from Amata's sawed off shotgun. She saw the other two running over towards her. She quickly grabbed a grenade a lobbed it, realizing too late that she forgot to pull the pin in all of the anticipation. Amata fired a shot that downed one of the raiders, but the other continued to charge her.

"I SEE YOU!" the female raider screamed.

Amata scrambled, trying to reload the sawed off. The raider struck her with the baseball bat sending Amata on her back. She immediately felt lightheaded and disoriented. The raider was winding up for a fierce downward strike when Amata pulled Blackhawk from her belt and fired, blowing the raider backwards. Amata came up to her knees, despite being dazed and fired two more rounds.

"_Double tap." Neal had told her once._

Amata sat there collecting her breath and staring at the raider's anguished expression and dead eyes. Dogmeat ran up to her and began to lick her face. He earned a small smile and a pet. Julian seemed to understand what was going on and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It gets easier." He said reassuringly.

"It shouldn't have to be that." Amata said grimly. Julian only shrugged.

"That's the way it's always been in the wasteland." He pointed out.

Amata got to her feet and shook off the dizzy feeling. She glanced in the direction of Vault 106 once before jogging to catch up with Julian and Dogmeat. They made the last leg of the trip quicker than anticipated and found themselves back at Fort Bannister.

Amata gave Reilly her report and headed to her tent. She tossed her gear into her footlocker. She was about to lock it when she realized what she had seen before tossing her things in. Amata pulled her outfit out and looked at the holotapes underneath it. The one on the top was labeled 'the other vaults'.

Amata placed the tape in her pip-boy and pressed play.

"_While working on Project Purity and searching for a G.E.C.K., I came across a terminal in the Citadel that listed all of the vaults in the area. I was surprised to discover that each of the vaults had a 'purpose', while I couldn't access these 'purposes' there, I decided to do some research on what they were. Some of them I already knew, like Vault 87 or Vault 106, but had thought it to be some sort of fluke or an individual decision made by the Overseer or medical staff. As it turns out, Vault-Tec and the United States government had experiments planned for each of the vaults. For Vault 87 it was the FEV or Forced Evolutionary Virus, which is why there are now super mutants. The residents, usually the troublemakers were secretly used in experiments. While Fawkes remembers very little, his former self, head of security, took notes on the happenings. _

_As for Vault 106…that was a challenge. I saw a blue haze, and hallucinated that I was back in the vault. The insane vault residents attacked me, but they looked like people I knew. I saw Dad, Amata, and the Tunnel Snakes. After reading the Overseer's terminal I discovered there was some sort of airborne psychoactive drug. The residents became aggressive and eventually insane. The people I found in the vault couldn't be the original residents but they came hoping for safety…"_

The tape paused for a moment as if between recording periods. Amata couldn't believe what she was hearing, she wondered what that meant for Vault 101.

"_Some of my more recent searches have found a cloning program, a white noise experiment, a simulator, I also discovered the true purpose of Vault 101 in the process… As it turns out. The 'you live in the vault, you die in the vault' phrase was the intent. A dictatorial Overseer and the vault was never intended to open. The fact that my father was an outsider is what made our lives so difficult. Alphonse was desperate for a doctor to save his wife and my father was looking for a safe place to raise me. It seems all of the adults at the time decided to keep my father's…and my origin a secret. A lot of things make sense now. Like why we were such outcasts and why the Overseer hated us so much. He always thought we'd fill everyone's heads with ideas of leaving. It must have really worried him that Amata and I were friends. But she didn't leave even when I asked her to. (Neal laughs a little) Somehow she turned out okay._

_Anyways, I'm getting off track, but what I need to get across here is that the Enclave is wrong. They want to restore the old America. There were some great things about it namely: freedom and safety. But its things like this that show that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. This world is awful, to be sure. But my family died trying to change it. The Brotherhood is working to change it. And it's the few good people like us that help those who can't stand up for themselves."_

Amata just sat there on her bed staring at her pip-boy. There were tears in her eyes as everything sunk in. She had rethought the day Neal left countless times.

_It was early morning and Amata had snuck out Neal's room and back to her own. She had only been asleep a few hours when she heard the sounds of the security force moving to wake her father. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she could tell from the tone that it wasn't good. Fear rose in her chest…What if they found out about her and Neal?_

_Amata slipped quietly out of her bed and followed the security force and her father down the hall. She saw the light go on in the security office._

"_Where is James?" the Overseer asked, his tone dark._

"_He's just…out. Why?" Jonas asked. Amata could tell even from a distance that he was nervous._

"_He's been out wandering the halls late at night a lot these past few nights. What's he up to?" Chief Hannon prodded, brandishing a baton. _

_As if on cue, a loud beeping could be heard, then an earsplitting screech. Everyone jumped._

_Jonas looked fearfully around at the men standing before him. The security forces immediately gathered and began to head for the cog. Amata realized that meant they were headed her direction. She sprinted back into her room and closed the door. She tried her best to keep her breathing down as they passed. After what felt like an hour, Amata heard them rumble past._

"_He's escaped! He left the vault!" someone shouted._

_Amata's jaw dropped. She didn't even think it was possible. She still breathed heavily, but not because she was tired, but due to fear. The realization dawned on her. What were they going to do to Neal?_

_Amata desperately racked her brain for answers. She went into her desk and pulled out a screwdriver and a bobby pin. Knowing the coast was clear, Amata picked the lock into her father's office and went into his locker. Her hands shook as she picked up the 10mm pistol and stuffed it into her jumpsuit. She crept down the hall peered into the security office again. She barely contained a gasp at the sight of Jonas' lifeless body lying in a pool of blood. Her father and the security officers were arguing fiercely. "Find his son! I'll have answers one way or another!" the Overseer raged._

_Amata sought her chance and ran down the hall, praying no one noticed her. She took the back, less traveled way to Neal's dorm. She dodged radroaches without even really thinking about the risk. Amata was too busy thinking about what Neal should do. She was going to save him if she could, even if it meant losing the person she loved most. She could cope knowing he was still alive. It was more a chance than he had here, right?_

_Amata was nearly out of breath by the time she reached Neal's bedroom. She shook him awake, panting. "You have to wake up!" she cried._

_He stirred and looked sleepily up at her. He smiled, not realizing she had left. He stared at her moment and seemed to snap out of it at the look in her eyes. He pushed the covers down, revealing his naked and nicely toned torso. He sat up, pulling his jumpsuit on._

"_Your dad is gone and my father's men are looking for you!"_

"_What?" he stammered, still trying to process what he heard, "Left the vault? How?"_

"_I don't know, but you have to leave too." Amata said, trying not cry, but failing._

"_What's got you so scared, Amata?" Neal said, wrapping his arms around her._

_She pulled away knowing they had no time. "They killed Jonas! When your father left, they questioned him and Officer Mack lost it. I'm afraid…"_

"_I'm next." Neal said grimly, but strangely unafraid._

_Amata handed him the pistol. "Here. I got this out of my dad's locker…"_

_His eyes widened as he looked at it, then at her._

"_I'll only use it as a last resort, I promise." He said, tucking it into his waistband. He looked around the room anxiously._

"_You have to leave the vault, it's the only way. There's a secret entrance through the Overseer's office. There won't be any of my father's men that way." She said desperately. She then briskly kissed him, "Don't wait for me!" she said before running off._

_Amata didn't make it far before she was hauled off to the security office. She stared wide-eyed as she was interrogated by Chief Hannon, Officer Mack, and her own father. She was sitting in the same place Jonas had been murdered minutes ago._

"_He had nothing to do with it! Leave him alone!" Amata begged._

"_Amata, you are my daughter but you know the vault must come first. Tell me what you know of James' plan to escape." He said in that sadistic voice she hated so much._

"_I don't know anything, I swear!" she said, tears trickling down her face. She was terrified._

"_Amata, I can't help you when you lie!" her father pleaded, though his voice still had that sickening tone to it. He let one of the guards hit her with a baton. She cried out._

_In a flash, many things happened. _

"_Don't you touch her!" Neal roared, leveling Officer Mack with his baseball bat. Chief Hannon managed to land a shot to Neal's shoulder, which he responded with vicious swing that knocked Hannon to the ground. He lie there motionless. Neal's were as cold as ice as he stared down at the dead security chief. Amata was headed for the door when her father grabbed hold of her. She saw Officer Mack leveling a gun on Neal's back from where he lay._

"_NEAL!" she screamed hoping she wasn't too late._

_Neal whipped around with incredible speed and disarmed Officer Mack, he had also drew his gun, but his eyes found Amata's. He instead kicked Officer Mack viciously in the head._

_Alphonse let go of Amata in shock, and soon found himself pinned up against the glass by his neck._

"_You let your cronies kill Jonas and you beat your own daughter? I swear if so much as touch Amata I will end you right here!" Neal screamed as he choked the Overseer. Amata felt fear travel down her spine like ice water._

"_Neal, stop it! Please don't kill him!" Amata begged, placing a hand on Neal's tensed upper arm._

_She was surprised when he relented, but jumped when used the blocky 10mm to smash her father across the face and knock him out cold._

"_There!" came a shout before Amata could say anything. She sprinted away, and made for her room. She heard the sounds of a struggle and prayed Neal would be okay. As she entered the living area, she screeched to a halt, almost tripping over Jonas' body. He lay slumped on the floor, with something falling from his lab coat pocket. It seemed her father's cronies hadn't finished dumping the poor assistant's body. She bent over and picked up the holotape until she realized it was labeled 'Neal'. She then placed it back where she found it, not wanting to chance Neal not finding it. _

_Amata then moved over to her desk and rested her face in her hands, trying to make sense of everything. Her whole world was crashing down around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. What she wouldn't give for everyone to just forget this ever happened. But no one would, though some would forgive with time._

_Amata felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see a man in vault security armor, causing her to almost jump out of her seat. She realized it was Neal, looking at her sympathetically. She would always remember that look. Despite everything he knew crashing around him, Neal was still empathetic towards her. It was his ability to feel compassion and empathy that helped Neal rise above the horrors of the wastes and become the Lone Wanderer. It was also his ability to be decisive and swift that would help him survive long enough to make an impact._

_Amata threw her arms around him and hugged him and cried, "Thank you!" her voice cracked, overwhelmed with emotion. The sounds of footsteps approaching forced them apart._

"_Go!" she whispered. Neal quickly slipped away. Amata peered out of her room to keep watch. She breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing the Overseer's tunnel open. She decided to go after him and make sure he made it out. She hadn't yet decided if she would go with him. Her heart told her to follow him, but her head told her she wouldn't last ten minutes in the wastes. She had no idea what to expect and no idea how to defend herself. The sound of the vault door alarms blaring and the horrific screech of the metal cog urged her to move faster. She spotted Neal at the control panel and ran over to him. She looked out at the cave exit and saw the sunlight filtering in through the door. Amata realized she had never seen sunlight before._

"_Come with me!" Neal cried, breathing heavily. The door thundered as the vault guards tried to open it._

"_He's opened the vault! I need this door open now!" came the muffled voice of a security guard._

_Tears filled Amata's eyes as she looked from Neal to the door._

"_I… can't. Someone has to stop my father. I'm the only one who can talk him down! Besides I'd only slow you down. If anyone can survive out there, it's you." She said reaching out and touching his face. Seeing the sadness in his expression. She tried to keep it together._

_The door thundered again._

_Neal leaned in and kissed her passionately one last time. She returned the kiss. Both of them trying to memorize how it felt. _

_The door came open a little and Neal turned towards the exit. The door came flying open and Neal ran as fast as he could. Gunshots rang out and Amata screamed at them to stop. She saw Neal grimace as a bullet struck his left shoulder blade._

"_Close the door!" yelled Officer Gomez, also secretly trying to let the young man escape. He ran over to the terminal and pressed the button to close the cog._

_Amata watched Neal as long as she could, but the cog went closed once again. And she was alone for the first time. Doubting she'd ever see him again and constantly wondering if he was alive as the months passed._

Amata had always wondered going with him might have been like. From what she had heard about Neal's first few months, she was glad she wasn't there, but also wondered if she could have helped him. She had always thought that cold, calculating side to Neal risked taking him over completely out there in the wasteland, but she never lost hope. She realized now that it was necessary for his survival. He had endured atrocities that few have ever survived and yet he was still at his core the compassionate, selfless person she remembered. Yet here she was again, wondering if he was alive.

* * *

The Lone Wanderer

Somewhere in the Midwestern Wastes

Neal's _Contubernia_ had marched through the night, luckily they had only run into a few roaming mole rat and a small radscorpion.

Neal noticed they hadn't selected a leader, he decided he would be the one to step in, no one else seemed eager to do so. As they marched, Neal glanced around and the terrified looks on his fellow recruits' faces.

"Has anyone been in a fight before?" he asked. Most shook their heads no. One man spoke up and said he had, however it was never anything like this. The dark skinned man looked to be in much better condition than the others and Neal recalled him being the only other recruit who didn't collapse the first time they ran the hill. Neal wanted to know the man's name but remembered they no longer had birth names, only the names they earned. Neal could sense the recruits behind him getting tired, but he knew they were getting close.

He moved over to the other experienced recruit and spoke quietly, "Fired a gun before?"

The man nodded. "If we're going to survive we have to work together."

The other recruits behind them panted, but one particularly skinny recruit managed to get out, "How?"

"Let your instincts tell you what you must do." The experienced man said.

"Or listen to us." Neal added, motioning to himself and the other experienced recruit. "If we play to each of our strengths, we can get out of this alive."

They slowed upon reaching the rest of the Legion forces that were massing just out of view of the settlement. A man dressed just like the one Neal had dueled approached them. He announced that he was a Decanus and therefore in charge. Their _Contubernia_ (or tent group)'s task was to simply charge the main entrance. It didn't take much intellect to understand that they were practically cannon fodder. The Decanus seemed to be interested in Neal, for he watched him closely as they prepared to move out.

"Move to the vanguard." The Decanus ordered.

Neal and the others did as they were told. They drew their machetes and waited for further instruction. Within a few minutes they were charging, it didn't appear that the settlement knew they were coming. They stormed through the main entrance and swarmed them. Gunshots rang out, but the sheer number of legionnaires was too much. The defenders put up a good fight however, they threw grenades and set traps. But they lacked the conditioning and uniform training the Legion possessed. Neal and the experienced man barked out orders, calling for the recruits to take cover or swarm an enemy. They lost one man in the initial charge and another in a melee fight, but overall, everyone seemed to be on the same page, which seemed to surprise the other units. They had broken through the main gate with the help of the other units and began to do a building to building sweep as ordered by the Decanus. As they were clearing the buildings, Neal's unit was ambushed by hiding enemies. They wounded the heavy set Latino man, causing him to stumble back while the two recruits at his side swung madly at the attacker, keeping him back. Neal hacked down the waster before him and spun, doing the same to the ambusher that had injured his ally. He spotted a 9mm pistol on the ground and picked it up. It felt completely natural as he held it. As his unit clawed its way through the settlement, he found shooting to be second nature. Though he tried he couldn't recall where he'd learned to shoot. It felt like the memories associated were locked away somewhere in his mind, just out of reach.

The Legion had routed the settlement's defenders rather quickly and now was tasked with rounding up the survivors and non-combatants. The war dogs chased down anyone who tried to flee. Neal's unit hesitantly rounded up mainly adults. Sadly, there were a few children as well. The whole settlement reeked. A legionnaire known as a Fumentarius approached and assessed the captives.

"This town is a cesspool. It reeks of needs of the flesh and drugs. It reeks of weakness!" his cold voice yelled. He turned to look at the gathered legionnaires.

"These pathetic excuses for human life need to extinguished if we are to perfect this world as our Caesar demands." The Fumentarii's harsh gaze turned on the captured. "Submit to the lottery."

* * *

**The Fallout 4 reveal was exciting! Any similarities between my fic and that are obviously coincidental. I realize the Legion sending Neal's unit out to fight so soon seems a little rushed but I always felt that they threw their new recruits right into the thick of battle to see who would survive. Anyways Sarah's recent plot twist will get a lot more attention next chapter so wait before bashing the idea as unoriginal. I think it will fit into the plot quite well (by that I mean complicate things). Thanks for reading. **


End file.
